Talk:Zoids: Kiju Shinseiki
Wrong Title, Wrong Zoids This page is incorrectly titled. Prior to the Zoids 20th convention event (before Siesmosaurus) it should be ZOIDS 機獣新世紀 (very roughly Zoids New Century Machine Beasts) or 機獣ZOIDS (Machine Beasts Zoids). From Seismosaurus to Rayse Tiger it is ZOIDS Zoic Androids. Mind, the logo also changes after Gun Tiger but not the title. :The title is just the start date previously listed on this wiki as the start of the NJR. If it's wrong - it's been wrong for years. But none the less, THANK YOU. I wish someone had said this like a year ago when we started the overhaul, but better late than never. If nobody else does these changes I'll do it as I continue the rest of the overhaul work. As an aside, ZOIDS 機獣新世紀 is the name of the manga, which might have an official translation. Sylvanelite (talk) 08:14, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I believe Tomy re-used ZOIDS 機獣新世紀 for the manga. Unfortunately they re-use Titles a lot in the Zoids series. 機獣ZOIDS was the first, seen at the 1999 'revival' convention event but it seems more like a code name or shorthand name because ZOIDS 機獣新世紀 is used much more. :ZOIDS Zoic Androids was consistant though. Yes it's another re-used name (I don't think it was ever a Title before then, more like a fun fact type of thing) but the Zoids in that series had Zoic Androids as the subtitile. They all had a Disk-shaped information design at the bottom right-hand corner of thier box too. : :Actually, I've been working on one of the goals for the overhaul; finding the start (easier because magazines often list start dates) and end dates for when the Zoids were sold. It's not easy because Yahoo Japan (the search, not the auction site) is attracted your 1983 and 1999 dates. 1982 and 2005 pop up too (less leading here than the Jpanese Wikipedia page) but they haven't been as problematic. It's worse on Google and I'm not even looking in English. Could you please change the Titles and make a page for the Zoic Androids group? ::Ok, I've renamed it Zoids: Kiju Shinseiki. It'll take some time to update all the links, so I've not done that at present. ::I couldn't find any official translations of "機獣新世紀ゾイド", but "Kiju Shinseiki" is written in the CC Viz Media books. So I've used that as the name, in accordance with the wiki rules. (official romanisation being used over unofficial translations). If someone has a better citation, I'm happy to rename it again. ::On the topic of dates, 1999 and 1983 are both officially cited dates. Our lists under them may be wrong, but the date itself should be correct. Sylvanelite (talk) 11:11, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, no ''those ''dates are just fine. I thought someone here wanted the individual release dates for each of the Zoids. Like how Gojulas Giga went on sale in 2002 and left the market in 2004. If those aren't needed anymore that's fine. Don't forget about the Zoic Androids group now!